If you can Dodge a Nugget (Nugget's Mission)
This is a guide for Nugget's Mission in Kindergarten 2. -.-.- For this mission, you will need two items; the toolbelt from the Tale of Two Janitors mission, and the Prestigious pin from the Hitman's Potty Guard mission. When you are ready, start the day and talk to Nugget who is in the grate. Select: What do you want me to do about it? > Okay! Okay! Go to Bob, who should be guarding the handicapped ramp and tell him that Nugget is stuck in the grate, then give him his toolbelt. Bob will get Nugget out of the grate, and he will tell you to go over to Nugget so he can thank you. Tell Nugget that you were the one who told Bob to save him, and Nugget will ask you to offer something in return of his friendship. Tell him: Offering? > I can get you a flower. Go over to Bob again, and he will let you and Nugget go up the handicapped ramp. If you want before collecting the blue flower, you can get a Monstermon card by going to the tree with the sign, then next to it in the bush, and going "up, left, up, right, up, right, left, up". You will get the Monstermon card "Legendary sword". Collect the blue flower. Follow Nugget back to the school yard and talk to him. Nugget says he needs a lighter, so go to Monty and buy one. Tell Nugget you got the lighter. Say: How? > I'll see what I can do. Go to Carla and ask her if she can sneak in the lighter. Then go to class. Talk to Nugget and tell him that the lighter is in the school. Tell him that you are ready for him to distract the teacher. After the teacher is gone, say: Okay, let's go. Go to the boy's bathroom and talk to the janitor. Say: You mean the janitor's closet? > Got it. > Okay. Now go upstairs into the girl's bathroom. The old hall monitor will stop you. Tell him about the lighter in the locker, and he will let you go. Talk to Bob and get the Janitor's closet key. Go back to the old Janitor, talk to him and tell him you have the key. He will give you the shovel. Go to lunch. Nugget will be talking to Margaret the lunch lady, and is trying to ask her if he can have 100 nuggets. The lunch lady says that it's not nugget day, it's burger day. Nugget will then change his mind, seemingly randomly, and get a burger. Talk to Nugget. Say: How can I help? > How do we do that? > So I need to buy those burgers? > Okay then. Go over to Ted and Felix. Start talking to Felix, and after he insults you, tell him to buy a burger and show him the prestigious pin. He will then apologize and get Ted to buy a burger for you. Buy a burger yourself. The lunch lady will go to get more burgers. Go to the Nuggets (There is also a Monstermon card in the corner) and get them. Go back to Nugget and tell him that you got the Nuggets. He will be happy for a second, but will then realize they are cold (nuuuuu not the nuggets!). Nugget will start banging his head on the wall. Talk to Nugget. Get his attention and then tell him about the microwave. Go through to the teacher's lounge (green door) and put the nuggets in the microwave. Give the now warm nuggets to Nugget. Go to Recess. Ms Applegate will be furious at Nugget for lying to her, and will start beating him. Go back into the cafeteria, and then to the teacher's lounge. Buy a soft drink from the vending machine, it doesn't matter which. Give the soda to Ms Applegate. Nugget will be let go, and then he will dig a new nugget cave. Talk to him and give him the nuggets. Go into the Nugget Cave. Take the leg, and then use an apple and go to gym.* Nugget will say he wants to play dodgeball, and everyone agrees. You are the only person on Nugget's team. Everyone on the other team has a ball, so you need to present the leg, and block with it. Carla is now out. Move up. Nugget throws the ball at Felix, and neither Felix nor Ted catches the ball, which means they're out. Move back and throw the ball. Buggs is now the only person left on the other team. Nugget will move in front of Buggs. You need to move down and catch the ball. You will win!!!!!! It is now the end of the day. Meet Nugget outside. He will give you a Monstermon Plushie, and a Monstermon card. * Alternatively, get the leg and the wallet from the skeleton in the Nugget cave, and go to science class. Go to the leg being displayed and tell Dr. Danner you have the other leg. You will get the Monstermon card Ultralodon. Use up the rest of your apples.